A Monster
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: Levi goes through the files of the soldiers from the 104th Trainee Squad, not interested in any of them, though one name catches his interest... Mikasa Ackerman. A romance/humor-filled plot to give you feels and laughter at the same time. Levi's point of view. Rivamika / Rikasa / LevixMikasa story!
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: If any of you have Tumblr, I just created a personal SNK tumblr account for Levi, so I can do roleplaying! If you guys are interested in role-playing, asking questions, or offering prompts, then please follow me on**

**ask-rivaillleheichou**

**I'll follow you right back!**

**Thanks so much and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Levi sat leisurely behind his desk, legs crossed tightly together, his porcelain tea cup in his hand, and his usual apathetic expression projecting on his face. This morning was particularly bothersome, considering the fact that his free time was spent lecturing and ordering his younger subordinates to clean every inch of the stables and mess hall. He has never been so disgusted in his life after seeing such filth covering every aspect of headquarters. Spring never felt so damn dirty.

"Let's see here... Strategy scored 4/10, Combat Skill scored 6/10, and Armament Aptitude scored 5/10.." He shuffled through the masses of files that recorded all of the soldiers' distinctive scores, from the very moment they were enrolled into the Survey Corps after graduation. It was exhausting having the duty to discipline all of the undeveloped soldiers to a certain degree. Especially when he was forced to train them from scratch and monitor their statistics throughout frequent training sessions. The new recruitments would just add to his limitless amount of stress.

"Did these brats even go to training camp?" A scowl appeared on his face in disbelief, as he dropped the documents on to the surface of the desk, letting out a defeated sigh. None of them were even worth a minute of his time. They were all weak, unexperienced, and their Survival Rate were mediocre. Pathetic. He outweighed every documented soldier in the manilla files by a large-scale. "104th Trainees Squad is the worst one yet." He muttered under his breath, his blue eyes slanted, and arms crossed over his chest. He slightly closed his eyes and leaned against the cushion of his chair that supported his stiff back. He wanted nothing more than to toss the useless files into a pit of fire.

'_The weaker they are, the more deaths to occur_.' A saying that remained in his conscience throughout all the years that he's been in the Scouting Legion. Countless deaths, remorse-filled letters sent to families, and another load of burdens to carry on his shoulders. It was a weight that constantly piled up, year after year. To his marvel, he was still affected by the numerous amount of deaths though, he would never admit it to anyone. He couldn't. To be Corporal meant to look ahead, to lead every squad forward, and to never falter in any circumstances. Sorrow was irrelevant to him. Death happened almost all the time that he's learned how to disregard it, no matter who it was. The moment he displays signs of weakness and vulnerability, every soldier behind him will lose the confidence to fight. Somehow, by following that very principle, everyone began giving him nicknames as, _'Humanity's Strongest Soldier,' _or '_Humanity's Last Hope.' _How absurd. Projecting him into a God just proved how desperate humanity has become. As long as he was able to slaughter Titans mercilessly, he didn't give a damn about anything else.

"Levi."

The Corporal flickered his slanted eyes towards the doorway of his office, noticing the polished Commander standing with his head poised gracefully. Commander Erwin Smith was the definition of prestige within the Scouting Legion. He was someone whom he owed a lifelong debt to. A debt he would repay, once he exterminated all the Titans that roamed Earth.

"To what do I owe for this sudden visit, Erwin?" Levi arched his eyebrow, grabbing the teapot from the tray and pouring the brewed, lemon-scented liquid into another cup.

"Ah, have you been reviewing the files already?" Erwin asked, gradually striding his way towards the Corporal's desk. Levi abruptly noticed his right hand tightly gripping a manilla folder, with no picture or name displaying on the front. This piqued his interest just slightly.

"None of them caught my interest." He paused, a dull expression surfacing on his face. "They're not capable of being outside the walls."

Erwin stared at him briefly before letting out a low chuckle. "And where does your basis come from?" He lifted the tea-cup to the parting of his lips, taking a small sip before glancing back down at the stoic captain.

Levi placed the stacks of manilla folders together, shoving them towards Erwin, gesturing his head at them with a nod. "One glance was all it took." He uttered, his tone dropping several notches.

Erwin stared down at the pile and sighed heavily, placing his cup back down on the desk. "Those statistics don't analyze _everything_ Levi."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you can evaluate a piece of paper and it'll tell you a soldier's shortcoming or what they lack but, you can never make a judgement without witnessing it at first hand." His blue eyes probed deeply into his own. "Every soldier fights for a different purpose."

"Tch. In this world, you need to abandon those purposes and kill on the spot. If a soldier can't do that much, then he's just digging his own grave." Levi narrowed his eyes, taking another sip of his brewed tea. He knew this from the very moment he joined the Scouting Legion. In the art of survival, you must relinquish any trivial thoughts and feelings that got in the way. The only reason that the Titan's have the advantage in this war is, because they don't have any conscience or any sense of humanity in them. _That's right_. They're just merciless creatures that killed whenever they wanted. In order to win, one must be willing to throw away their humanity and become creatures like them who only know how to slaughter.

"Then tell me Levi, what do _you_ fight for?" Erwin asked, interrupting his deep train of thought. Levi flicked his eyes at him, the edges of his lips peeking up.

"To annihilate every last Titan on this planet." He clenched his fist tightly, narrowing his eyes at the wooden desk. He existed only for that sole purpose in this hate-filled life of his.

"Exactly. That gives you the power to fight Levi. The other soldiers in the Scouting Legion have different purposes like those, that give them the strength to fight as well." He smirked, placing the manilla folder on to the surface of the desk. "They don't need perfect scores to survive. If their resolve is ample enough, then it's all they need to lead them forward."

"Well aren't you a man with words." Levi scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, maintaining his calm and collected demeanor.

"Naturally." Erwin chuckled, sliding the folder towards his direction.

"What's this?" Levi asked, lifting the folder in his hands, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Something that may catch your interest."

Levi flipped the manilla envelope open, glancing down at the photo that was pinned down from the upper left corner, noticing a young girl whose ethnicity was oriental. She had charcoal colored hair that curtained the edges of her jaw line, pink flushed lips that were tightly pressed together in a line, and what really caught his interest was the unveiled void in her eyes.

"Mikasa Ackerman?" Levi read her name out loud, flipping through her records to obtain information on her statistics. His eyebrows knitted together as he scanned the document line after line, using his forefinger to flip through the pages swiftly. He was beyond words at this point. Her scores were close to perfect, not a single word in her records about any flaws or weaknesses. She was the first graduate of the 104th Trainee's Squad, with impressive combat skills. Her survival rate score was equivalent to an elite soldier in the Scouting Legion. Levi felt the edges of his lips pull up, as he closed the manilla folder and placed it back down. He found the perfect monster. A worthy recruitment. One that could kill, disregarding any type of emotion during combat. He knew this because he carried the same void in his eyes like she did.

"She's a unique character I must say," Erwin placed his finger to his chin, glancing down at the folder. "I met her today, she has a strong line of duty, which I find admirable in a soldier."

"I don't see anything unique about her, she's just a brat whose slightly above the rest." Levi countered his remark, rolling his eyes, and exhaling out in exhaustion. Although, he couldn't deny the fact that she was refreshing in many ways than one. Maybe it was the onyx orbs that left traces of animosity, or the hardening of her facial features that showed the suffering that she endured. Whatever the reason may be, he was determined. Determined to monopolize this oriental girl and create her into a monster that's worth not just a hundred soldiers, but more than a thousand. He would demolish any fragment of humanity left in her and mend her into an opponent that was worthy of his own skills.

"Erwin." Levi glanced back at the Commander with a formidable look on his face. "When can I meet her?"

Erwin's eyes perked up in suspicion, noticing the atmosphere around the Corporal changing gradually.

"At any time. You have authority over her now."

"Indeed I do." Levi's eyes gleamed with a hint of beguilement, flickering across his onyx orbs.

The Commander stood up abruptly, gesturing his hand in the air that he was going to take his leave, and headed towards the doorway, glancing back at Levi with suspicion in his eyes. _'He's up to something...' _He thought to himself, before exiting the office.

Levi reclined in his cushioned seat and tightly gripped the manila folder in his hands, noticing the photo descending from the envelope. He quickly grasped the photo in mid air, taking another glimpse at the young girl wearing the maroon colored scarf, and letting out a low chuckle before placing it back down on his tidy desk.

"Mikasa Ackerman." He let the name roll off the tip of his tongue, a smirk reappearing on his face. "I will definitely _break _you."

* * *

**So I wanted to make like a small summary of Levi and Erwin before he recruited Mikasa and the thoughts he was having haha! It's suppose to be a One-Shot type of thing but I'm really tempted by the prompt, so who knows, I may or may not make it into another story! We'll see! Oh and sorry! it's not really good! I honestly think it's one of my worst ones yet -_- , maybe because it was in a rush when I typed it... anyways, thank you for reading this short story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Rival

**ATTENTION: Before you read, I'm going to explain this thoroughly. In this story, Petra and the Special Force Squad is still alive and it's a whole different concept than the manga or anime. I'm gonna leave out the female titan and the deaths because I really want to delve deeper with the other characters! Anyways, I decided to continue since my supporters want more of the plot :D haha enjoy!**

* * *

****"I have a favor to ask of you." Levi glanced up at Petra with slanted eyes, reclining his exhausted body in his seat.

"Favor?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

The edges of his lips pulled up as he flickered his eyes at the manila file on his desk. "I need you to bring someone to my office."

"Who?"

Levi sighed heavily, wiping the spec of dirt that remained on his polished, black boots. "Ackerman. First name, Mikasa. Retrieve her for me, I want a word with her." He flickered his sharp blue eyes at his former comrade, whose face was curtained by her silky, honey blonde hair. She was the only female within the walls that had enough experience to fight alongside him, and also carried a high record of kills, 58 Titans, which is to be said one of the highest within his team. A squad that consisted of four remarkable soldiers with distinctive sets of skills and abilities. Special Operation Squad, which was led by none other than, Corporal Levi himself.

"I'll be on my way then." Petra flashed him her pearly, white teeth, taking a step outside his office, and descending down the corridors of headquarters. She was in a particularly good mood, given that Corporal Levi himself, actually requested her to do something important. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of happiness inside her stomach. Her commanding officer was doubtlessly her biggest role model in life , well, other than her father of course. She simply admired the way he stood tall amongst them all and kept his collected demeanor throughout all the previous expeditions they went on. He was the definition of refinement.

"Well aren't you in high spirits?" Auruo appeared from behind, his hands pressing down on her frail shoulders. She whipped her head to the side and narrowed her light hazel eyes at him. "Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted, trying to brush off his presence.

"Tch. I got better things to do then to deal with brats." He countered, his tone dropping a few notches.

Petra stared at him in disbelief and knitted her eyebrows together. "A-are you trying to impersonate Corporal Levi? If you are... please stop." She felt the vein from her temple bulging out.

Auruo clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest, slightly slanting his eyes, before glancing back at her. "I don't quite follow."

"No, seriously. Stop." She repeated in a firm voice, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Nothing irked her more than Auruo portraying himsef as Corporal Levi. He wasn't as distinguished as the real thing. In fact, no one in the Scouting Legion could ever measure up to the captain, unless it was Erwin. Both of them combined on the front lines, side by side, is just a sight beyond words.

"Um, excuse me." A low tone, resonated in the main hallway.

Both of the bickering soldiers turned their heads towards the direction in which the voice echoed from. To their surprise, it came from a younger looking soldier. Much younger than both of them combined. She was about 170 cm in height, sleek, raven hair that ran along the edges of her chin, dark, misty eyes that unveiled a vacancy with no hints of sentiments, and what stood out the most was her ivory skin that emphasized her natural beauty. She had an alluring aura that caused Petra to gape in admiration. Her youth was sensational to her eyes and it gave her nostalgic memories of herself, when she was at that tender age in life.

"What is it?" Auruo replied back to her, clearly disinterested in the girl's appearance.

"Where is the mess hall?" She asked, her voice sustaining a soft-spoken tone.

Petra smiled, gesturing her finger towards the doors behind them. "If you go through these doors and walk straight, you'll come across it."

The girl nodded, clutching the red scarf that was wrapped around her neck in a disheveled manner. She walked right past them, her dark orbs staring straight ahead, her body straightening with the flow of her strides.

"She's quite the character." Petra spoke out briefly, after seeing the doors close tightly behind the girl. Her collected demeanor reminded her of someone she knew yet, she couldn't place her finger on who it was.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of her yet?" Auruo flickered his eyes at her, his facial structures becoming serious at the topic of conversation.

"No, I haven't?" Petra arched her eyebrow, glancing back at her comrade with a puzzled look on her face.

Auruo paused for a brief moment before parting his lips to speak. "She's going to be the new recruitment for our squad."

"Wait. What's her name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman." He replied.

Petra felt a current shock surging in her body, as the hamster wheel in her mind began whirling in a spiral movement.

_"Ackerman. First name, Mikasa. Retrieve her for me, I want a word with her." _

Corporal Levi's voice echoed in her mind, as her body began advancing forward on its' own towards the doors that Mikasa Ackerman escaped through. She needed to complete her task at hand that was assigned to her from her commanding officer. She could not go back to his office empty-handed and cause him to build up more unneccessary stress in his diligent life. She had to live up to her name and be someone whom the captain would be proud to call his comrade. Even trivial favors like these wouldn't catch nearly an inch of his attention, though she didn't mind as long as he was content with her completion.

"WAIT-!" Petra dashed forward beyond the doors, gradually approaching the girl with haste.

Mikasa abruptly turned her head around, her onyx hair dancing gently among the current of the breeze, as Petra flickered her eyes at the pale complected face that bloomed with such feminine features. It was like a fleeting dream to her. Watching this girl stand so earnestly without a hint of uncertainty, written anywhere on her expression. She certainly reminded her of someone, though it was hanging at the tip of her tongue.

Petra came to a complete stop in front of her, inclining her body to catch her breath, as she huffed heavily for some air. She took a moment to collect herself before rectifying her body and facing her direction towards the girl.

"Mikasa right?" She asked, a grin edging at her pink flushed lips.

Mikasa simply nodded and acknowledged a strand of hair lingering on Petra's cheek. She lightly lifted her hand towards her golden skin, using her fingertips to brush across the surface her cheek where the strand remained, and swept it off with the stroke of her finger.

Petra felt her cheeks become hot, in response to the contact of her hand touching her face. She glanced back up at Mikasa who just stood there with a blank expression and emotionless eyes. "U-um, thank you Mikasa." She lifted her hand to her cheek and smiled. "Could you please follow me to the Corporal's office? He needs to speak with you."

Mikasa gazed at her for a moment, clutching her maroon scarf tightly. "Very well." She replied back in a flat tone.

She began trailing behind the flustered soldier towards the main building of headquarters and glanced back briefly, as her sixth sense alerted her of an unknown presence. Every corner they turned, she felt it approaching her closer and closer as they strided in their stead. It wasn't a dangerous aura. Something she should be cautious of. In fact, it felt more like a begrudging mood on the contrary. Whatever it was, she disregarded it and continued on her way to meet the rumored prodigy of the Survey Corps, Lance Corporal Levi.

"That oriental girl has become my rival in love." Auruo narrowed his eyes at Mikasa, who followed after Petra in apathy. "Though, I'm surprised a kid her age can detect my presence from meters behind.." He trailed off, concealing his body behind the corners of the building.

_'First it's the Corporal... now I have to compete against a kid? Luck is definitely not in my favor.'_

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**Next chapter will be the meeting between Mikasa and Levi :O ! Epic moment in history for the Scouting Legion! Don't miss out! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was mostly from Petra's point of view. Don't worry, after this chapter, we're going to switch it back to our beloved Corporal :D Thank you! and always, please review on your thoughts and what you would like to see as the story progresses!**


	3. Chapter 3 Stubborn Pair

"Ah, I didn't even introduce myself." Petra glanced back, her cheeks still flushed with crimson, as they continued on their way towards the Corporal's office. "My name is Petra Ral."

Mikasa followed behind casually, flickering her dark, chestnut hued eyes towards the older female soldier walking in front of her. She wasn't the type of person who usually involved herself with strangers, much less, conversed with them. Opening up to strangers and befriending them would just be dead weight to her. There was a limit to the lives that she could care about, and Eren and Armin would always be her top priorities.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman." She replied in a firm voice, diverting her eyes away from her gaze.

Petra stifled a laugh from under her breath and whipped her head back around. "You're quite reserved for a young girl."

Mikasa stayed silent.

Petra assumed her silence was her way of communicating back to her by some degree and secretly smirked to herself as she approached the sturdy door that contained the commanding officer inside. "We're here." She lightly tapped on the door. "Oh, and the Corporal usually gives off this impression that he's apathetic, which causes people to feel timid around him. But you'll get use to it with time. So don't feel pressured at all." Petra grinned, waving her hand in the air as she descended down the halls, leaving Mikasa to stand there with wavering eyes.

"Enter." A low voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Mikasa let out a heavy sigh, tugging on to her precious scarf, not interested in the slightest with meeting with the Corporal. She could have been using her unoccupied time to spar with Eren or improving her ability to work with her 3DMG, not that she needed much practice, due to her strong ability to learn at a fast pace. Either way, she couldn't help but feel indifferent towards this situation. It seemed pointless to her.

* * *

Levi waited for a brief moment, before the door to his office opened slightly. A small, yet built figure stepped into the wide-spaced room, with an oblivious expression on her face. The girl who surpassed all of the soldiers' in her class; rumored to be the best in the years within the 104th Trainee's Squad. Mikasa Ackerman. The female who was on equal grounds with an elite soldier, possibly even more. Levi tried to conceal the amusement in his expression and gestured the girl to sit down in front of his polished desk. He crossed his legs together tightly, and lifted the rim of his porcelain tea cup to the parting of his lips.

"Let's skip the formalities for now and head straight into the topic at hand." He paused, observing her facial structures. She looked identical to the photo that was tucked away inside the files and also wore that same maroon scarf that was wrapped around her neck. Though, her raven hair seemed to be trimmed slightly, so the tips touched the sharp edges of her chin. "You will be recruited into the Special Force Squad. I personally handpicked you, so be grateful brat." He stated out bluntly, taking a small sip of the lemon-scented tea and placing it back down.

"Not interested." Mikasa replied, creasing her forehead in frustration at his abrupt demands.

Levi knitted his eyebrows together, feeling the tense atmosphere that she was projecting. He felt his hand twitch, as he cleared his throat and inclined his body over his spacious desk, so his face was slightly looming over hers. "I didn't ask for your permission Ackerman."

"I didn't ask to be recruited." She retorted, countering his remark.

Levi stared at her in disbelief, his vein protruding from his temple. This girl had the nerve to test his authority without a hint of fear in her expression. In fact, if anything, she seemed particularly disinterested in being in the office with him. No. His presence was completely oblivious to her being. He tightly gripped the edges of his chair and inhaled heavily, flickering his slanted eyes back at her. "It seems you haven't been fully disciplined yet, damn brat." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Actually, I have _sir. _I just don't agree to the terms of being in your squad." She replied flatly.

"And why is that?" He asked, feeling a wave of irritation washing over.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him and sighed heavily. "Because Eren won't be a part of it, so I see no reason for joining."

"Eren?" Levi arched his eyebrow, somehow recalling that name from the back of his head.

She sat there in silence and fiddled with her scarf with the tips of her fingers.

"So what you're telling me Ackerman," He closed his eyes, resting his elbows on the surface of the desk, interlocking his fingers together and exhaling slightly. "you're not joining because of a certain brat?"

Mikasa furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her chest. "_Eren," _She emphasized with a hint of venom in her tone, "is someone I can't leave behind no matter what. I apologize sir, but I'm not joining."

Levi narrowed his eyes, the strands of his hair descending over his forehead, casting a dark shadow that encircled his blue orbs. He was at his limit with this brat. Not only did she refuse to join his team but, the reasoning as to why she wouldn't join, pushed him over the edge. It was by far, the most fuitle explanation he has ever heard, during the years that he's been working under the Scouting Legion.

"Tch. Do you even comprehend the words that left your mouth?" He clenched his fist tightly. "Relationships don't exist in this war. Burn that into your dense head."

She just stared at him, with no hint of expression on her face and her vacant eyes following his every movement. "I have my reason to fight, you have yours."

"Then enlighten me, Ackerman." His blue eyes probed deeply into hers. "What will you do when your purpose to fight is killed?"

Mikasa flinched, blinking a few times before glancing back up at the sharp-eyed Corporal. She didn't know how to answer his question. She didn't want to, because she couldn't imagine a world where Eren didn't exist. Though, she knew how merciless the world was and how effortless it was to take a life away. _Of course she knew._ She has seen it too many times, that it branded itself in the midst of her memories.

"If that happens," She clenched her jaws and narrowed her eyes at him. "Then I will keep fighting."

Levi let out a defeated sigh, gradually losing interest in provoking her. He was expecting a more distraught expression on her face, though she was able to maintain her icy façade.

" Listen well brat, because I'm going to say this once." He abruptly stood up from his seat, tightly crossing his arms over his chest and striding over to the corner of his desk to face her. "Letting a person be your objective for fighting will ultimately be your greatest downfall. The moment you grasp that concept in your mind, you'll understand what it means to fight with the Survey Corps."

"How can you support that statement?" She uttered in a low tone.

Levi gritted his teeth, fuming within his body, trying his damn hardest to maintain his impassive demeanor, though he was literally repressing his rugged hands from tightening around the hollows of her neck. He wasn't use to being challenged, especially from the likes of a girl who was barely in her teens. She wasn't affected by his aloof demeanor, or rather, she was like a repellent that was oblivious to the intimidating vibes that he exerted out. Just what kind of breed was she?

"I'm sure you've realized by now," The partings of his lips forming a line. "the limit to burdens you can carry until you notice how much closer you are to being alone."

She sat there, absorbing the words that were escaping his mouth.

"A person can be your purpose to fight," He narrowed his eyes, trailing his fingertips on to the surface of his desk. "but burn it through your thick skull, that a fight can also take away your purpose, just as easily."

Mikasa stirred in her seat, a scowl appearing on her face as she glanced down. "_You _don't need to tell me what I already know."

"Oh?" He smirked, slightly amused by her change in expression. "You got a lot of fight in you, I'll tell you that much." He leaned back against the edges of his sturdy desk. "But don't get too cocky brat, because I'm making damn sure that you're joining the squad and I'll personally show you the true meaning of _pain._" He let out a dark chortle.

"I told you already. I'm not joining unless Eren is in the squad."

"And like I've said already, I didn't ask for you permission. This is an order from your commanding officer, _Ackerman_." He took a step closer, leaning over slightly, just an inch away from her face. The vicinity of their auras were silently clashing, making the atmosphere around them hazardous. If anyone were to step in, they would witness two feral beasts who were on the brink of killing each other.

Of course, that anyone would have to be _Hanji_.

"Levi, there's more paperwork for you..." The door slammed open, as the overly eccentric experimentalist stepped inside, trailing off in her sentence, and tilting her head to the image that was projecting in front of her. She took a moment to absorb the atmosphere and began to burst out laughing, bending her body over to support her stomach.

They both turned their heads to stare at her, puzzled by her sudden roar of laughter.

"I-I feel like I just stepped into a jungle. HAHAHAHA!" She mumbled over the heaps of giggles that was erupting from inside of her.

Levi stepped back and sighed, not amused in the slightest by the situation. He wasn't the type of person who liked to waste his valuable time, especially if it extended out much longer than needed. He had previously imagined in his head, that the conversation between him and Mikasa would go much smoother than what was actually happening. His plan to recruit her and mend her into a cold-blooded monster had ultimately backfired on him. She had a back bone which slightly caught his interest. Just slightly. This would be much harder than he thought.

"You're interrupting an important meeting." He growled, frustrated at the booming laughter that was resonating in his eardrums.

Hanji inhaled heavily for some air, letting a moment pass before she was done laughing and smirked, disregarding his remark. "Oh, hush up Disinfecting Man."

"Disinfecting Man? That's a new one." He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the erratic woman who was trying to irritate him.

"Pretty good huh? Considering your weird obsession to clean anything and everything that seems dirty to you."

"There's nothing wrong with being excessively hygienic Hanji, of course, a person of your nature wouldn't understand that." He retorted, narrowing his sharp eyes at her.

Hanji chuckled at his indirect insult and began walking towards him with a huge grin on her face."Don't be such a sass Levi! Anyhow, who's that?" Her eyes peeked up in excitement as she pointed her finger at Mikasa.

Mikasa flickered her dark, vacant eyes towards her. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman." She replied back in a plain voice.

"You're the new recruit?!" Hanji's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Oh how exciting! You'll be able to listen to all of my stories. Oh! Like this one time when we were in the forest and this 15-meter-class Titan came charging at us with his mouth full of blood, organs, and-"

"HANJI!" Levi hollered, cutting her off abruptly, a vein popping out from his temple.

She stifled a laugh, amused by the Corporal's change of expression and cleared her throat, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Anyways, nice to meet you. I'm Hanji Zoe, and my duty is to conduct research on Titans which, I must add, is the best job to have within the Scouting Legion. I guess you can say that I'm driven in pursuit of expanding my knowledge to a wider view."

Mikasa nodded in response and began fiddling with her scarf again, trying to divert her attention away from the two adults who seemed familiar with each other. She forgot how much she disliked conversing with other people until now, being stuck in a room with two completely different characters.

Levi arched his eyebrow and noticed the tattered scarf around her neck. What really caught his attention was the spotted stains that barely showed on the cloth, though only a person with his vision, would be able to notice it right away. He furrowed his brows, tempted to rip the scarf off her neck and toss it into the garbage. Even a full day of cleansing wouldn't be able to remove the lingering stains that were left behind. Disgusting. He was seriously questioning her humanity.

"You remind me of someone." Hanji tapped her finger against her bottom, plump lip and stared back and forth between Levi and Mikasa. _'I don't know if it's just me but those two seem very...'_ Hanji trailed off in her thoughts and felt the edges of her lips pulling upwards.

"If we're done here Corporal, may I take my leave?" Mikasa asked, clearly not wanting to take part with the conversation. She found no reason for staying in the room and wanted to make her escape.

"It's Corporal _Levi,_" He stressed, trying to divert his eyes away from her dirty scarf. "and I need you to report to my office, first thing in the morning, to start with our training. If you fail to follow orders, you'll be assigned to clean the stables until the break of dawn." He demanded in a firm tone.

She scowled at him in response and tightly gripped the scarf in her hands. "I thought I made myself clear that I wasn't joining. _Corporal_." She uttered, leaving out the conjunction of his name.

"And I thought I made myself clear that your opinion was irrelevant, Ackerman." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Hanji stood there silently, witnessing the sparks that were flying back and forth between them. She couldn't help but feel amused by their little dispute and began observing the expressions that they were exchanging. She hasn't seen Levi this fired up since their previous expedition, when he was slaughtering Titans. Though, this was a bit different. It was refreshing. And it was also very _tempting _to experiment on. Hanji grinned maliciously and began plotting ideas in her head.

_'The perfect guinea pigs for the perfect experiment..' _She thought to herself with a hint of sadism in her eyes.

* * *

**(To Be Continued..)**

**Uh-oh! Hanji is at it again XD haha! Who doesn't love Hanji's evil ideas? She will always be the comic relief in every fanfic story of mine! :D Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and tune in next time for the next chapter! Thank you for reading and as always my lovely supporters, review on your thoughts and what you would like to see as the story progresses.**


	4. Chapter 4 Animosity

Brows creasing together slightly, Levi idly fixated his deadpanned gaze towards the window— though much to his knowledge, there wasn't particularly anything beyond the glass that would catch his interest. Much less, give him any sort of pure entertainment. His previous meeting with Mikasa had turned out to be much more difficult then he had imagined. He didn't think it would be this troublesome to strip her down of her layers and mend her into a bloodlusted monster. She was beyond the border line of being disciplined. That much he understood. In any case, his sharp intuition had previously warned him before that she wouldn't be so easy to obtain. But he didn't mind a little challenge. In fact—it was more amusing that way.

Levi let out defeated sigh, inwardly cursing to himself for being this inattentive towards his unfinished work. He wasn't roused in the slightest with being stuck with paperwork that was unrelated to the Survey Corps. Knowing Erwin, he was trying to get on the Military Police's good side—so the lazy pigs would let the unsuccessful missions slide, unnoticed. Yet, he couldn't understand why someone in his position would be the one to be stuck with this cluttered mess.

He flickered his slanted eyes up at the clock on the wall and gradually stood up from his chair, stretching his sore arms in the process. The small hand hit eight o' clock—alerting him that it was time to meet at the appointed place where he would be training Mikasa. He couldn't wait to give her a lesson or two about _self-restraint._

He heaved his green cloak over his shoulders, slightly adjusting his neatly placed cravat on the hollows of his neck, and swiftly brushed off any signs of dust that might have landed on him. Taking a quick glance of his reflection in the mirror, he smirked slightly before descending down the halls towards the training field.

* * *

"Is that it?" Levi scoffed, clasping his hands around her wrists and effortlessly heaving her body over his shoulders.

Mikasa let out a low grunt, her body slamming forcefully down onto the concrete floor. She curled her hands into fists, pushing herself off the ground— an exasperated expression projecting on her face, her devoid eyes flickering a glint of animosity. _Useless_. Her efforts against him were becoming useless.

Levi exhaled heavily, slightly losing interest in testing her abilities any longer. She wasn't lasting very long against his attacks. If anything, she was along the lines of being on the defensive side, enduring all of his strikes with every last bit of her strength.

He could hear her heavy breaths escaping from the partings of her lips, her fists gripped tightly in front of her face as she readied her stance again. This time, her charcoal eyes projected feral in the depths of her stormy iris. The edges of his lips pulled up, brushing a strand of hair from his sweaty face.

"You're pitiful." His voice just above a murmur, taking slow measured steps towards her. "You're so goddamn pitiful that it's _pathetic_." He narrowed his eyes, his tone becoming more assertive. He swiftly charged at her, his movements becoming transparent, along with his aura.

Mikasa stiffened her body quickly, losing her vivid sight of the Corporal in an instant. He was coming. And he was coming _fast_.

She flickered her eyes sideways, straining her vision so she could make an effort to get at least a glimpse of his body, before he cou—

She grimaced, startled by his tight grip around her throat. His short nails were digging into the hollows of her neck. She cursed under her breath, struggling against his grip, her devoid eyes meeting his.

Levi clenched his jaws tightly, locking his gaze with Mikasa's wavering eyes. "You're not strong enough." He hissed through gritted teeth, his grip tightening even more. "I _will _make you strong Ackerman." His hand departed from the contact of her neck, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

Mikasa smirked, taking the opportunity that presented itself to strike him while his guard was down. She extended out her leg, using the bottom of her boot to slam it down against the surface of his chest, exerting out every last bit of strength she had in her—sending him straight down to the dirt floor, his face in bewilderment.

Levi inwardly cursed to himself, his white trousers making contact with the dirt that was underneath him. He abruptly got up, clasping his hand behind his legs and sweeping his fingertips back and forth to brush off the filth that were manifesting on his pristine pants.

"I'm strong enough." Mikasa blurted out in a flat tone, her breathing returning back to it's original tempo. Her face was drenched in sweat, while the strands of her raven hair were attached to the side of her hardened jawlines. She fixated her disheveled scarf and made her way towards the Corporal.

Levi let out a dark chuckle, amused by her sudden, renewed confidence. "After hours of intense training, you finally got one kick in Ackerman." He mocked, wiping the sweat that was trickling down his face. "Don't let it get to your head."

Mikasa rolled her eyes in annoyance, not interested in the slightest with debating on whether she was strong enough or not. If Eren was still alive and well, that was the only strength that she needed. "Are we done now, sir?" She asked in a raspy voice, diverting her dull eyes away from him. It was clear in his eyes that she was exhausted from maneuvering her body all day since morning.

"Giving up already?" He inwardly smirked, a thrill of beguilment in his eyes.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him, biting her tongue down harshly— preventing herself from cursing at the short, open-mouthed captain in front of her. "Yes, _sir_." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Mikasa!" A booming voice caught both of their attention.

Mikasa's eyes lit up instantly, her body relaxing to the sound of his voice. "Eren." She replied softly, reaching her fingertips towards her scarf.

Levi arched his eyebrow at her sudden change of behavior, flickering his eyes back and forth between Mikasa and the boy who was supposedly Eren.

"I saw you and I wanted to—" Eren halted mid sentence, glancing up at the Corporal with bewildered eyes. He abruptly slammed his right arm over his chest, his other arm behind his back, his eyes looking forward. "Corporal Levi, sir!"

Levi glanced at the boy for a moment before flickering his eyes back at Mikasa, whose hollow orbs left traces of animosity, her hands curled up in fists again. The edges of his lips pulled up, a grand idea surfacing in his head. "Jaeger, I assume?" Levi asked, taking slow measured steps towards Eren.

"Yes sir!" Eren responded back, his turquoise hued eyes filled with respect for his commanding officer.

Levi could feel Mikasa's glowering eyes following his every movement. He let out a dark chortle, grabbing a handful of Eren's shirt in his hands. "I've been expecting you."

Mikasa felt her body tense up immediately, gritting her teeth together, she instinctively lunged her body forward. She grabbed the back of the Corporal's collar swiftly, pulling his body back, exerting all of her force from within her to drag him down.

Levi extended out his arm to guard his body from slamming hard against the ground— his eyes gleaming with malice. He just figured it all out. Everything there was to this oriental brat. The edges of his lips pulled up as he stood back up again. "Just as I expected."He uttered in a firm tone, a hint of animosity lingering in his eyes.

Mikasa glanced at him with a puzzled look, not quite understanding what he meant by those insignificant words. She flickered her eyes towards Eren again, who was beyond surprised at her sudden attack towards the Corporal. She gripped her fists tightly, her body fuming internally. She just figured out his true intentions. It was all a dirty trick. He used Eren as bait to figure out her greatest weakness. Corporal Levi not only trapped her against the corner— he unintentionally just made himself into a new rival. She was going to destroy him. For the sake of Eren, she would become stronger— stronger than Corporal Levi ever was.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**Sorrry it's a bit rushed! I'm running on a few hours of sleep D: Forgive me! ~hugs~ I need to relax my body but Rivamika is totally taking over my life! Kyaaa! I just love these two so much! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Next chapter will include Petra again ;) **


End file.
